ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
1+1=X
7th episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Summary BEN TURNS INTO ALIEN X! Plot (Ben): HEY GWEN CAN YOU TEACH ME ABOUT MAH ALIENS? (Gwen): Err, okay, what alien do you want to know about? (Ben): (shows hologram of Alien X) SHINNNNNNY DIS IS SOOOOOO SHINY SHINY SHINYNESS (gets slapped by Gwen) Oh right. (Gwen): I don't think you should turn into that guy, he's- (Ben): (transform) ALIEN X! SECONDED! FRIED CHICKEN APPEARANCE CARRIED! (fried chicken appears) Oh wait I have no mouth. (becomes stiff and falls down on Gwen's leg) (Gwen): OW!!!!!! NOW INSIDE ALIEN X! (Bellicus): I am Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression! (Selena): I am Selena, the voice of love and compassion! (Ben): I AM BEN, THE VOICE OF FRIED CHICKEN AND SUMO SLAMMERS! (Bellicus): What? (Selena): Uh, Ben? (Ben): OMG R U SELENA GOMEZ (Selena): No, I'm just plain Selena. (Ben): DAMMIT. (Bellicus): Uh, Ben, what happened to you? (Ben): Some bug guy gave me a virus. Hey, where are we? (Bellicus): In space. (Ben): I really, really have to pee. (Selena): This is the middle of space. We don't have toilets. (Ben): SO WHERE SHOULD I PEE (Bellicus): I don't know! (Ben): If I pee in space, where does it eventually reach? (Selena): Technically, you're inside Alien X. (Ben): BUT I NEED TO PEE (Bellicus): Okay, pee over there. (Ben): (Goes over and starts peeing) Ahhh.... Um, I have a bigger problem. (Selena): What? (Ben): Number 2. (Bellicus): ARE YOU FUDGING SERIOUS. (Ben): BUT I REALLY NEED TO! (Selena): We can't wast our reality warping in making a toilet inside here! (Ben): Then I guess I must do it here. (Selena): EW I'M A GIRL (Bellicus): *sigh* SECONDED! (Selena): BATHROOM CREATION CARRIED! Ben went into the bathroom. He came out. (Ben): OKAY FALSE ALARM. JUST A FART. (Bellicus): I wish I could facepalm. (Ben): So what do you do around here? (Selena): Discuss the fate of the universe, mostly. (Ben): Like what? (Bellicus): Do you have any ideas? (Ben): Can you make Planet Sheen less crappier? (Selena): What? (Ben): Planet Sheen sux. Jimmy Neutron was epic. (Bellicus): THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE THE FATE OF THE UNIVERSE! (Ben): WELL IT DOES INVOLVE THOSE WHO WATCH NICKOLODEON (Selena): Are you crazy? (Ben): I AM NOT CRAZY, PLANET SHEEN DOES SUCK. (Bellicus): JUST GET OUT OF HERE (Ben): And how do I do that? (Bellicus): SECONDED! (Selena): GET BEN THE HECK OUT OF HERE, CARRIED! Ben disappeared. (Kevin): Why did you turn into him again? (Ben): Alien X was fun. I want to do this again someday! (Gwen): You couldn't handle the fate of the universe for one second. (Ben): OH YEAH I'LL SHOW YOU (transform) LURNIT ! (Kevin): WOAH A NEW ALIEN! You look like someone from Poptropica. (Lurnit): Now to handle the fate of the universe! (disappears in a poof) Lurnit reappeared in Nickelodeon Studios, next to a bunch of people on computers. (Lurnit): PLANET SHEEN SUCKED! JIMMY NEUTRON WAS BETTER! (fires laser from trident) THE END Characters *Ben *Kevin *Gwen *Bellicus *Selena Aliens Used *Alien X *Lurnit Trivia *This is the first episode a donated alien is used, Lurnit. Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Episodes